marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 4 13
Supporting Characters: * ** ** Jules ** Unnamed members * * ** ** * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** Unnamed members Other Characters: * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ****** ****** Midtown ******* ******* ******* ****** ******* ****** ******* ****** ******* ***** ***** ****** * Items: * * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = In the New York Harbor, the gigantic Atlantean villain Orka has emerged from the waters carrying a destroyed Roxxon oil ship, intending on spilling the contaminants the humans unleashed on the oceans in their own shores. The Avengers are nowhere to be found, but luckily New York's newest hero, Regent, arrives at the scene. He quickly defeats the Orka, lifts him into the air and burns out all the oil that had been spilled. The crowd gathered in nearby Battery Park applauds him, but the Regent expresses annoyance that new threats are coming each day, swearing to keep them all safe, no matter what it takes. At Parker Industries, Peter and his employees are watching a news coverage of the Regent's battle with Orka. They are interrupted by Betty Brant, who was going to have lunch with Harry to catch on. Betty attempts to invite Peter, but Harry abruptly shoots her down, stating Peter has work as a CEO and they leave. Soon enough, Pete is bombarded by people asking him about meetings, charts and reports. He claims to be in a big brother program and runs to his office. He quickly changes into Spidey and swings off, wondering how Stark managed to pull off being both a hero and CEO and lamenting that unlike in high school, he isn't disappointing his teacher, but an entire company. But he wasn't exactly lying, since he has a "play date" with his successor, Miles Morales. He finds him at the Chealsea Piers batting cages practicing with his web-shooters, with Iron Man at the pitch machine. He explains that they got there from an Avengers meeting and were testing Miles' new web-shooters. Iron Man says that their design was terrible, so he fixed them, and offers to fix Spidey's too, much to Peter's frustration. Back in Midtown Manhattan, MJ is meeting Harry and Betty for lunch, which is why Harry didn't invite Peter. They talk about how none have heard about Flash in months, how everyone they know seems to be now a CEO or working for one, and about Betty's new job as a Daily Bugle reporter. While reading an article Betty wrote about Empire Unlimited, Harry suddenly recognizes the company's logo as Regent's since he was saved by him a few nights ago. He remembers Augustus Roman, CEO of Empire, as big as the Regent who survived the Ghost's attack. After thinking about it for a second, all three conclude that he is the Regent and Betty leaves. In Chelsea, Iron Man jokingly tells Spidey that when Peter Parker eventually screws up and crashes Parker Industries, he can work of him instead. This earns him a punch on the face from Spidey, which escalates into a full fight. Meanwhile, in the Cellar, Regent is informed by Stillwell that despite his Atlantean physiology, Orka's powers were successfully transferred to him. His computer detects a super human battle and shows images of Iron Man and Spidey's fight. Angered that the so-called heroes are battling with no concern about damage, the Regent takes of to begin the next phase. Meanwhile, Iron Man and Spidey's are still fighting, insulting each other's companies. Miles, frustrated with them acting immaturely, swings away, considering changing his codename. He's suddenly encased by a energy bubble that carries him away. The bubble then pops, causing him to fall to the ground in an alley. Miles is approached by the Regent, who defeats him after claiming to be saving the world. Iron Man and Spider-Man's scuffle is interrupted when they realize Miles is not with them, and they worry after witnessing an energy blast from afar. They go to the epicenter of the blast, and apologize to each other for having acted like children and concentrate on finding Miles. In the Cellar, the Regent has put Miles in one of his stasis tubes. He feels a strange joy at having captured a spider. Stillwell, the only other person in the company that knows of his plans, says that this is not only the first hero they have captured, but an Avenger, one which the others will come looking for, so there is no turning back. Regent says that it was necessary and that he will do anything needed to keep the world safe. He goes up in the elevator and changes into Augustus Roman. After getting out, he finds Betty Brant waiting for him, who abruptly asks him if he's the Regent. | Solicit = POWER PLAY CONTINUES! • Things aren't going well between the Amazing Spider-Man and the Invincible Iron Man and their conflict is opening the door for Regent and his plan against our heroes! • Now that Regent has started imprisoning HEROES and stealing their powers things have gone from bad to worse. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included